project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar Ghost
She can either kick your ass or weld it shut. Appearance Hair: Shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. Eyes: Dull blue. Complexion: Fair, somewhat tanned. Body Type: Skinny with lean muscle. Height: 5'9 Weight: 135 Clothing: A white wife beater, a pair of jeans and flat soled tennis shoes skating shoes. If she cannot find those, she'll wear a pair of basketball shorts and a sports bra. Inventory: *Clothes *Peroxide *Machete *Desert Eagle *Welding clothes *Extra food and water *Hygenic supplies Overall: Skylar stands fairly tall at 5 foot 9 inches tall with a lean, slightly muscled frame. She can usually be found with ace bandages up to her forearms with specially welded blades to attach to her arms by the bandages. Skylar wears a black beanie on her head to keep her hair in place and sometimes ties it up with bandages or ribbons to keep it off of her neck. Personality A quiet and somewhat serious woman, Skylar gives no fucks. If someone's acting like a dumbass, she's going to let them have it no matter what. She takes what she dishes out and throws it back tenfold. She's not always a nice person and finds that being nice gets people nowhere when they need to survive. She is generous with her skills and does what she can despite being a bitch. When challenged, she's more than happy to show off her skills. Skylar is a bit of a showoff when it comes to fighting and loves to show that not only men are the badasses. Emotions aren't difficult for her but she finds they can be a hindrance at times. When another girl is being overly emotional, it aggravates her enough to where she's been known to punch the living shit out of them as a nice little call back to reality. Overall, she's a violent bitch. Skills Skills: *Hand to Hand Combat: Because of her extensive history of fighting, Skylar has a good skill of fighting. She can break a man's nose with the heel of her hand, but she does avoid actually killing people. *Welding: Skylar received a lot of training to weld, two years in high school and two years out. She usually works on cars and spare metal to make whatever she needs or repair it. *Knife Fighting: As a teenager, Skylar was a bit of a delinquent, finding people to train her how to defend herself with a knife was the best thing. She used the excuse of home security. History Skylar was brought up in a home where she had to fight to eat. Her father was an abusive ass that would get drunk and was known to molest her. It wasn't until she was twelve that he graduated to raping her. When her father made the mistake of leaving a hickey on her, the school counselor asked about it and notified authorities right away. At that point, she was moved in with her grandmother. It was then that she started going wild, skate boarding with people all the time, tagging buildings and learning how to fight. She was in a small fighting ring at fifteen until her graduation. Skylar was very good at welding, of which she took at a nearby vocational school. She liked it so much that she took the last two years while working under an apprenticeship of a mechanical welder. When the walkers began to appear, she was at work. Unfortunately, the only things she was able to salvage were the things in her bookbag that she always took to work. Gallery hEp3x.jpg sHkLq.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Female